


Theatre Customs

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parv is kicking the seat in front of him and it is not appreciated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theatre Customs

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [ask](http://mrowlpig.tumblr.com/post/101038810137/aaah-parv-kicking-wills-chair-in-the-theatre)

According to William Strife you should not be allowed to attend the theatre if you cannot follow basic theatre rules. The gentleman behind Strife was not following the rules at all, he had been continuously kicking the backrest of Strife’s seat, eating snacks during the performance, using his phone and making audible comments. But because he himself didn’t want to break the rules, he waited with turning around and acknowledging the man until the pause in the middle.

“Excuse me sir, but I have to say you’ve been incredibly rude”, the man in the seat behind Strife started blushing greatly when he saw Strife turn around. Personally Strife assumed it was because he was embarrassed of his bad behaviour, but little could he know that the dark-haired man was actually blushing because of Strife’s deep, soothing voice and the way the business man’s jaw tensed up.

“So if you could be so kind, either stop that awful behaviour now or leave. Or I will call on the security.” Strife demanded looking sternly at the younger man. The blush spread down the man’s face, under his stubble beard and down his neck, the brown eyes unable to keep eye contact with Strife for more than a couple of seconds.

“Yes, mister”, the dark haired man mumbled. Strife sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head slightly before turning back towards the stage.

“I’m Parv by the way” Parv said quickly.

“I’m William Strife of Strife Solutions, here’s my business card”, Strife said, without looking he pulled out a card from his vest and passed it over his shoulder. Parv’s fingers briefly brushed over his own and sent a peculiar spark through his arm into his chest. Strife chose to ignore it and tried to direct his attention back to the stage. But apparently Parv didn’t think this conversation was over yet.

“So does this count as you giving me your number?” Parv’s tone was now much less nervous and more cheeky.

“No. It means that if you have a problem and you need a solution for it I’m the one for the job”, Strife crossed his arms and sighed.

“What if my problem is that I’m very lonely tonight?” Parv’s breath was hot against Strife’s ear and now he was the one furiously blushing. Parv chuckled slightly where he was, bent forward, face intimately close to Strife’s.

“I – Oh god, are you? Uhm… Well let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.” Strife stuttered, swallowing nervously. He wasn’t used to this whole asking out business, and by a stranger even. Parv brushed his nose against the other man’s hair, licking the other man’s neck slightly.

“Mmm yeah, I look forward to tasting more of you tonight Mr. Strife” Parv murmured quietly.

“Jesus! Only if you could please behave, the show is starting again!” Strife took a deep breath and Parv giggled as he leaned back into his seat again. Strife was glad that the crowd lights went off because that meant no one could see the straining bulge in his pants. 


End file.
